The Life of Heicxir The Wind Dragon Slayer
by Heicxir
Summary: Adventure, Destiny, Adventure... These you will NOT find in this story... or will you?  I don't own FT or its Char. i only own mine and the plot. This story may be connected to "Twinkles The Snow Dragon Slayer's Diary" and "The New Girl In Purple and Pink
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer:

Heicxir: To make things straight I don't own Fairy tail, its characters or the name ventus

, I only own mine, and the plot

**'** – In my mind, **"** – is being said

This part of the story is boring

My name is Heicxir, a 14-year-old Wizard who lives a lonely life in the mountain. I have black hair about 5'4 and my favorite food are **oranges**. I don't know where I came from, but all I know is my name, my age and a dragon named Ventus the Wind dragon. He found me when I was a kid. He taught me how to talk, walk, gave my clothes and the powerful wind dragon slayer magic. But one day he disappeared just like that. He didn't leave me a message nor told me where he went so I went looking for him. I thought finding a big dragon would be easy but after weeks of searching, I still wasn't able to find him. I was 14 years old when I was near a city, I was really hungry and tired, and I thought I wouldn't make it but luckily there was this orange tree right in front of me. I climbed the tree and grabbed an orange. I took a bite and felt like I was in heaven. I continued eating until I was full. I didn't know where I was so I stood on the tree branch and looked around.

'Wow, this is a nice view,'

I continued looking and I saw a sign "MAGNOLIA" on one of the buildings

"So this is Magnolia, I wonder if I can make a house somewhere near by?"

I walked one kilometer in the direction I came from to make sure I am at a distance away from the city. I never did like talking to people and people don't like talking to me so it was best I don't go near the place. I built a small house with a bed, a fireplace and a small table (I am good at building simple things), its small but it was good enough. Luckily there was a small lake near the house and I freshened up. I went back to my tree and sat there.

"Hmm i think i can get used to this" i said while eating an orange.

-Linelineline-

'Its getting dark, I better head home'

"HEY! YOU! STOP!" I heard a screaming old man chasing two people waving his walking stick

I think they stole something from him

I thought fast and stood in their path

"GET OUT OF MY WAY OR YOU WILL MEET THE END OF MY BLADE" one of the crooks said pointing his sword at me

" I think you should give back this kind old man his possessions back" I said acting brave.

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he shouted and swung his blade at me

I caught the blade with my right hand and grabbed his face with my left and smashed it to the ground. Then the other was about to unsheathe his sword then I kicked him in the stomach and he flew to a tree. Both of them seamed Knocked out.

"Thank You Very Much" the man said bowing at me

"Umm no its ok, I was just doing what seemed right" I said smiling

"Oh no your hand is bleeding" The old man said in alarm

"i will just patch it up" the man said calmly

"No its ok, its just a scratch" i said to the man 'oh my god! its bleeding more than i thought!"

"Dont act like it doesn't hurt!" *hits him in the head with his walking stick*

"Aww that hurts you know!" i said rubbing my head

"There you go, good as new" the man said standing up

"thanks" i said to the old man

"are you a wizard?" the man asked "because you seem strangely strong for a normal person"

"yup, im a wind dragon slayer, taught by the one and only Ventus the wind dragon" i said remembering how he just left me to fend for myself

"wow, a dragon slayer huh" he said analyzing me

"anyway, what is a dragonslayer such as yourself doing up here in the forest at night?"

"i was just heading home from an orange tree when i saw you and those two guys" i said pointing at the thieves on the ground

"What did they steal from you?" i asked looking at that suspicious looking bag the old man got from one of the people on the ground

"Oh, this is a very special sword" *removes it from the bag* "its made of a strong metal that never brakes! And for a strong sword its also conveniently light" he said unsheathing it and swinging it around

"Here you can have it" he said stabbing it into the ground.

"Really? your giving a random stranger a very special sword?" i said in amazement

"Ya, you helped me retrieve it so you get to keep it and you look like your going to need it" he said

"Thank you very much" i said bowing at him

"its no problem, i should be thanking you. Ohh if you head to the city, there is a guild called Fairy tail. Maybe you should take a look sometime" he said

When i looked up he was heading towards the city

'he is a kind old man' i thought

Then i remembered the sword on the ground. i picked it up and continued going to my house

i reached my house, jumped on my bed and stared at the ceiling "Fairy tail Huh" i said dozing off

'so this is how i spend my life so far wake up, take a swim, eat an orange, rest, go back home, sleep'

'until i meet two people...'

-Linelineline-

**I based the wind dragon after a keyblade wielder in Kingdom Hearts Ventus**

**My characters name is my Nobody name hehehe**

**Its my first story so**

**Im sorry if the story sucks**

**Thank you if its OK**

**Your the BEST if you think its awesome**

**Fairy tail is one of my favorite animes**

**ps. my sister forced me into making this (Kerara)**


	2. The two Wizards

The two Wizards

Heicxir: To make things straight I don't own Fairy tail or its characters

, I only own mine, and the plot

'- In mind, "- is being said

**Two weeks have past since I arrived**

It has been like any ordinary sunny day, siting on my favorite orange tree, resting. I was having a dream of Ventus when suddenly I heard footsteps of people.

'Hmm… by the sound of it I'm guessing it's a guy and a small thing'

"I'm hungry!" said whining man

'I'm guessing… an 18 years old… male'

"What are you doing up there?" said the man

I looked at the person 'Ya I guess I'm right' "because I want" I said to the man. He has strangely pink spikey hair, black sandals, white short pants with a black ribbon at the end, a black sleeveless shirt like vest thing with an orange outline, a brown belt with an oval metal buckle, muscular, and has white scarf around his neck.

Then he said, "At least tell me your name"

"Heicxir, and what's with the pink hair?"

Then I realized that small thing with him. It looked like some sort of half-cat, half-person with pink long hair and clothes… and it looked pissed.

Then the demonic beast it jumped at me and started scratching me with its strangely long nails.

"Ahh What the HELL!" then it scratched me with its right hand and I saw a symbol, it looked like a fairy.

Then I felt pain on my face. "AHH" I cried. I used my wind magic to push the THING away from me.

"Wind magic," the man said

"Ya, I'm a Wind Dragon Slayer" I said recovering from the attack on my face.

"Well I'm Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer," Natsu said with a smirk on his face.

"And I'm Twinkles, the Snow the Snow Dragon Slayer" she said with a face that said "I'm gona assassinate you In your sleep " "I hate you".

"Hey! You should join Fairy Tail!" Natsu said like how a little boy holding a lollypop asks his mommy if he can get a balloon in the park.

'Fairy Tail'

-Flashback-

"Its no problem, I should be thanking you. Ohh if you head to the city, there is a guild called Fairy tail. Maybe you should take a look sometime" he said

When I looked up he was heading towards the city

'He is a kind old man' I thought

-End of Flashback-

"Nah maybe some other time, I don't really like talking to people" I said sitting down on the branch

"Because your ugly!" Twinkles said

"Look who is talking Retard! Noob! And you're the one who gave me these wounds in the first place!" I said griping the handle of my sheathed sword about to attack

"We have to go, if you have time, go to Fairy Tail" he said pushing the PERSON to where they where going.

They were away from eye distance.

'I'm tired… maybe I will check this "Fairy Tile" when my wounds are healed' I thought touching my wounds.

"I better head home, and …Disinfect my wound first"

I dropped down from my tree and went the way to my hut/house… thing

'I heard that there is healing magic somewhere in this world. I would really be envious of the person who has it' I said thinking of how long it would take my wounds to heal

**In Fairy Tail**

*Wendy sneezes*

"Are you alright Wendy?" asked Mira giving Wendy tissue

"OH no it's nothing you should be worried about" she said smiling while rubbing her nose with the tissue

"You should take care of your body, how can you help others if you cant help yourself," said Charle crossing her arms

"But I'm the Sky dragon slayer, I can heal myself" said Wendy smiling while sniffing

-Linelineline-

**Sorry if the chapter was short**

**It's my first time so**

**I'm sorry if the story sucks**

**Thank you if it's OK**

**You're the BEST if you think it's awesome**

**Fairy tail is one of my favorite animes**


	3. Usual Chaos in Fairy Tail

Usual chaos in Fairy Tail

Heicxir: To make things straight I don't own Fairy tail or its characters

, I only own mine, and the plot

'- In mind, "- is being said

I woke up the next day by the chirping of the birds, the sunshine, and an explosion. Then a face plant on the ground, so technically I had a more or less normal morning. After I freshened up, I remember making a promise to some pink haired punk that I would go to this "Fairy tail" and some fur thing slashed my face with its abnormally long nails. I still had a scar across my face. Then I heard another explosion and I knew instantly

'God this is gona be a LONG day"

It was the first time I stepped in the city and it seemed like a nice place to live except of course the loud noises coming from the guild

"Hey young man" an old woman around her 60's said while motioning me to come to her stall

"Would you like some apples," she said showing me some of her baskets of apples

"No thanks, I'm kind of in a hurry," I said in a way she won't get sad

"No come on, take some, OR DIE!" she said with a satanic voice while handing over a basket of apples

' I don't even like apples T_T'

"I don't have any money to pay you with" I said trying to give back the apples

"I SAID TAKE IT OR DIE!" she said again with a fiery back ground

"OK! OK OK!"I said running to the guild

I stopped in front of the guild door. Beside me I could see a store, it was selling shirts key chains, dolls, and other nick knacks, which I guessed was the gift shop (I didn't know how I knew, probably because of the giant sign that said gift shop)

When I opened the door the first thing that greeted me was a chair in the face.

"What the heck was that" I said rubbing my head

I didn't really know what was happening. I saw a group of people fighting in one corner, a bar in the other with a group of… I don't really know what the F*CK they are, and then I saw a stairs leading to another floor. I walked to the bar seeing it normal. I was walking towards the bar when I saw IT. I saw that pink fur ball thing sitting on one of the stools and IT was talking some random language that I don't understand

Ex. I l p, p I y

I h I w p s t I t s t f

I h y

I didn't want anything to do with IT so I slowly walked back but I slipped on someone's shirt and accidentally bumped into someone.

"What the F man?" the person said

Then when I turned around I the person was actually a kid about 11 and looked emo (emo as in dark clothes, boots, etc.).

"Sorry, sorry" I said trying not to make the kid mad

Then remembered I had apples in my hand.

"Hey do you want some apples, I don't need them," I said putting down the apples

"NOOOO!" she said about to kick me.

I was able to react, and block before the foot hit me but I was still kicked through the ceiling. I fell to the ground and I was in the middle of a huge fight. People were punching each other. One was about to hit me but I dodged it. Somewhere in the group, I saw pink hair and a guy without a shirt fighting. After a few dodges, I was kicked into the bar with the THINGS.

"W T F W T!" one of them said looking at the broken glasses and spilled drinks.

I felt pain all over my body but luckily there weren't any bleeding wounds.

I sat up and looked at the supposed bar but now a pile of broken wood and glass shards. I landed beside some lady with a red dress. She had white hair and I thought she was like some sort of 17-year-old girl with an old lady hair color (and I was right). She looked at me smiling as if people falling from the sky were usual.

"OH be careful, you might hurt yourself," she said

I thought she was joking, seeing how I just destroyed the bar.

"I'm really sorr-," I said but something/someone talking cut me off

"What the F man! What's your problem?" the pink fur ball walked towards me with its claws showing.

Then someone walked towards the bar.

"Hey! What's going on? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BAR?" she said in confusion.

I stood up, brushed my self, and looked at the person. She was about everyone else's age (other than the small people), she dressed weird, had blond hair, and keys on the side of her pants… shorts… skirt… thing.

"Who are you, and what happened to the place, And why does this place smell like oranges?" she said in a way which seems like she is in panic mode.

"Yes, you don't look like your from around here" the girl with the white hair said.

"That GUY is some random freak who lives in some orange tree out side the city" the fur ball said with its claws still showing and looked like it was going to kill me.

"I am not some random freak… but the two last parts were true" I said gripping my sword incase of attacks.

"Ok it all started yesterday, some pink haired dude walked up to me and asked me to go here some time," I said pointing at the guy who was on a table and looked dead.

"I went here and was thrown across the room and landed here" I said looking around.

"Ok, I think you have met everyone. I am Lucy," she said pointing at herself.

"This is Lovey (wool magic), this is Candy (shadow magic), this is Cri (lightning magic), this is Sweets (potions magic), this is Chocolates (aera magic), this is Crystal, this is Sparkles (potion magic), and this is Twinkles (snow drag. Slayer)," she said pointing at different assortments of fur balls.

"This is Tear, This is Pretty, This is Happy, This is Tihara, and this is Rubee'" she said pointing at different assortments of flying fur balls. (My God there are a lot of names O_O)

"I am Heicxir, The Wind Dragon Slayer," I said trying to remember all those names.

"BAKANA!" Lovey and Cri said in unison "your too ugly!"

"No, really I am. Watch" I said.

I stood strait and inhaled a lot of air. The doors and windows swung open (unless they were already open). I went to the back of the guild, glowing with a green aura. I faced the sea behind the guild; I held up my index and middle fingers in an X formation and pointed it to the horizon.

I shouted "EMERA BARAM!"

Suddenly, a huge concentrated blast of wind shot out of my fingers and shot out into the ocean. The sea LITERALLY Split for 20 seconds and went back to normal.

There was a huge silence in the guild.

"WOW that was so cool!" Natsu said in amazement.

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out

-linelineline-

**Its my first story so**

**Im sorry if the story sucks**

**Thank you if its OK**

**Your the BEST if you think its awesome**

**Fairy tail is one of my favorite animes**


End file.
